


Hide Your Face so the World Will Never Find You

by Birdnerd18



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, certain org members are there because i said so, even aeleus and ansem tw are mentioned briefly, i hope this looks fine on mobile because i couldn't live with unindented paragraphs, like very briefly so it's not worth bringing out the character tags, sorta but don't worry about it, the organization has its priorities straight as usual. step one party step two murder, yes the title is a phantom of the opera lyric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdnerd18/pseuds/Birdnerd18
Summary: Oh, what's this? The Organization got an invitation to a masquerade ball hosted by the most important man in town? Oh well, I guess they have no other choice but to go...akaXigbar in the masqueradewho will he seduce
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless/Xigbar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Candy Apple Keyblade Exchange (C.A.K.E.) 2019





	Hide Your Face so the World Will Never Find You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prosecutorpumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosecutorpumpkin/gifts).

> aaaaaaaaaaaa I'm so excited to finally be able to post this! it took me a lot of time trying to make everything fit the way I wanted it to and here it is! The longest (and only) piece of foreplay I have ever written (because really that's all this is). To be honest I picked your prompt because I thought it might have been you (your taste in men is incredible) and I'm a big fan of your work! I used a lot of stuff for references so I'll mention them in the end notes, anyways enjoy!

The room was bare, the walls having been white at one time but had since lost its sterility. It was lit by a single light in the center that did little to protect against the darkness of the night. In the center sat a long table with thirteen chairs, though only six were filled. On the table sat a lone envelope.

“So, uh, not to ruin the suspense but what the hell are we looking at here?”  
The envelope was yellowed with age and upon it was a single phrase scrawled in some of the most presumptuous cursive known to the members of the table. It sat unopened on the table though the seats encircling it were filled with people whose only focus at the moment was the mysterious object. The men (and woman, she would never allow anyone to think she wasn’t present) took a moment to gawk at it as though they had never seen one before. A second voice arose, this one from closer to the head of the table, “It’s a letter, Larxene, though I can’t imagine you get too many of those with your attitude.”  
“Why you- “  
“Xigbar, Larxene, enough. We have more important matters at hand than your squabbles.” A chill was felt in the air as the head of table rose and, with an almost inhuman grace, picked up the envelope and looked at both sides. “There is no address. Whomever sent this delivered it personally.” The head of the table stared at the envelope as though more words would appear, answers perhaps, as though the lack knowledge on the object in his hands personally offended him. More script did not, however, appear, and the only answers the package could provide him was the pretentious script that read “To the members of the Organization.” At this the Organization’s leader looked down the table at their less-than-stellar number. “If I open this letter and don’t like what’s inside then there will be consequences. Understood?”  
A trembling hand rose slowly from the middle of the table. Its owner was a younger man with hair that couldn’t decide whether it belonged in an 80s hair band or a modern punk rock band. “Lord Xemnas, sir, if I may-“  
“You may not, Demyx. Whatever you simply must say will wait until I am finished.” Xemnas then produced a wooden letter opener from his coat and tore open the envelope. Inside was a small piece of parchment (because of course whoever went through all this trouble couldn’t use regular paper or, heaven forbid, a store-bought card), just the size of the envelope, covered in raised ink detailing its purpose at the establishment. “To the sirs and madam of the Organization,” read Xemnas, “you are cordially invited to the palace of His Majesty Ansem the Wise for His Majesty’s Royal Masquerade Ball. The ball will be held on the night of October Thirty-first. The invitation is required for entry but will allow all members of the holding party entrance. As it is a masquerade, masks are mandatory. No RSVP required.”  
The silence was deafening until it was interrupted by a muffled sound, beginning as a slight chuckle and graduating into booming laughter. The other members of the table looked astonished as their eye patched companion leaned back in his chair only to double over and let the front feet return to the ground. He sat up, wiping his eye and looking around at his compatriots. “What, I can’t be the only one who finds this funny? The first mail we get in who knows how long and it’s an invitation to one of, if not the, most influential people in the world’s personal castle. I don’t care what kind of set up this is, I’ll take that invitation and go alone if I have to, I’m getting that free food.”  
“And what would you wear to the occasion? I can’t imagine you have some elaborate costume stashed away somewhere the rest of us have never seen,” came the reply from the man sitting across the table from Larxene, looking up from his nails to gaze across the room. “I’m sure they’d never believe you had a real invitation anyways, what with your…” he looked Xigbar up and down. “Dashing good looks.”  
“Marluxia’s right, you know,” piped in none other than his partner in crime, Larxene. “There’s no way you could fit in at an event like that. Even if it isn’t some kind of ploy to catch us off guard then there’s still no way you wouldn’t cause a scene just by showing up. You’re better off staying here with Demyx while the rest of us show you how it’s done.”  
“If I recall, Larxene, wasn’t it you who we picked up off the streets? As roguish as our companion is and as mysterious his background, he still has a better chance than you of blending in, especially with that temper of yours.” The man next to Larxene had been silent up until now, merely watching everything play out from behind the cards he held in his hand.  
Larxene jumped up and glared down, scowling, at the man next to her who, in response, gave her the same disinterested gaze he had given the rest of the conversation. Before she could open her mouth, however, the Superior’s voice rang across the room. “Sit down, Larxene. The event is not until the end of the month, there is plenty of time to discuss our plans until then. Should we find out this is a trap, then none of us will attend. Our numbers are thin as it is.”  
The hand from earlier went back into the air. “Say it’s not a trap, though. Can we still go?” Demyx looked almost attentive with how he seemed to hang onto that phrase.  
Xemnas looked at the younger member with something bordering on amusement. “We shall see. There is no need to risk exposure without any kind of reward. This would be a chance to gain influence but first there would have to be…“ he looked from Demyx to Larxene, who had taken her seat after the attempted argument with Luxord. “…good impressions.”  
Xigbar grinned at this, revealing teeth that were much too long and sharp. “’First impressions’ is my middle name. It’s basically a glorified Halloween party, what can go wrong?”  
“We will meet again in one week’s time. Xigbar, you are to find out what you can about this ball. This meeting is adjourned.”  
>>>  
_(xxx)xxx-xxxx: Did you receive it?_  
_ You: Sure did. The others threw a fit over it, you should have seen it_  
_ (xxx)xxx-xxxx: Don’t look suspicious, the last thing we want is for your presence to be missed._  
_ You: Aww, you’d miss me_  
_ You: Don’t worry about it, babe. They won’t suspect a thing_  
_ (xxx)xxx-xxxx: Make sure they don’t. I would hate to have gone through all that trouble only for you to not show…_  
>>>  
Sure enough, after a week’s time, the six were back in their designated meeting place, though this time the table was bare, not possessing any secrets unknown to the room’s inhabitants. Xigbar looked rather pleased with himself, making most of his compatriots more than a little nervous.  
Demyx was on the edge of his seat with anxiety. “Just spit it out already, man! The suspense is killing me!” Were he a nail biter, they’d be bitten to the quick with how nervous he was.  
As much as Xigbar relished keeping the room in suspense, he knew the Superior wasn’t a patient man and decided to relieve everyone of their stress. “It’s just a glorified Halloween party. Beats me how they got the invite to us but hey, at least we were invited. Saves us plenty of trouble getting in, am I right?” He raised his eyebrows and looked around the table. “It’s not like any of us didn’t want to go and now I’ve given us an excuse. What else’ll we do on a Saturday night, hit the club? As if.”  
Demyx visibly deflated with how much air he let out in his sigh of relief. “Does this mean we can go? It gets kind of boring not being able to go out and have fun like I used to.”  
“Well seeing as how you’re consistently late to our meetings I would never guess it.” If Demyx was about to say anything, it was shut down by Marluxia’s scathing comment. “Anyways, Superior, I suppose you have a plan for twisting this in our favor?”  
The Superior regarded Marluxia with no small amount of caution before speaking. “You would assume correctly. This is the plan…”  
>>>  
_ You: Guess who just made Saturday plans?_  
_ (xxx)xxx-xxxx: I hope they involve the ball._  
_ You: They sure do, they also involve this great new outfit I got… ;)_  
_ You: Wanna see? ;) ;) ;)_  
_ (xxx)xxx-xxxx: Not until the ball. I should hate for the surprise to be ruined._  
_ You: Come on, babe. It’s been so long. Maybe even just a hint?_  
_ (xxx)xxx-xxxx: It is only a few weeks away, love. You will live._  
_ You: You know I haven’t really lived in years, babe_  
>>>  
The night had arrived. After weeks of strategizing and research on the castle’s inhabitants, it was finally time to put things in motion. After ‘convincing’ a limousine driver to take them to their location, the members of the Organization thought it best to review the plan. “So, wait, if Marluxia and Larxene are supposed to act like a couple and talk with the various rich people and what not-“  
“I still don’t like that part but whatever. I am so not into him, no offense, it’ll be weird. Can’t we just pretend to be siblings or whatever?” A scoff.  
“None taken. We don’t argue enough for people to believe we’re related. Also, you look more like Demyx than you do me. I’m not exactly keen on the idea either but I’m choosing to live with it instead of fighting it.” A sigh.  
“-and Luxord is supposed to get close to the waiters to find out some sweet gossip-“  
“Information, Demyx, not gossip. However, I wouldn’t consider any gossip entirely unwelcome.” A smirk.  
“and the Superior’s watching the king to… I don’t know, watch the king?”  
Xemnas didn’t respond.  
“-and Xigbar’s gonna… what’s he doing exactly? “  
“Don’t you worry about it. All that matters is that you know your part in the plan.” A grin.  
“Well that’s the problem, I don’t know my part in the plan! I’m not exactly high-class material if you know what I mean.”  
“Oh, Demyx. Haven’t you ever been on a heist before?” A small “no” was heard in the background but Xigbar continued as if he hadn’t heard it. “You’re the distraction. Vital role, can’t do without one.”  
“The distraction for what? This isn’t even a heist; we’re just going to a party hosted by a rich guy who happens to be the king. If we’re stealing something, I’d like to know so I don’t accidentally make a fool of myself for no reason other than you guys said so.”  
“Demyx, if all goes well then you’ll be allowed to enjoy the party without causing a scene.” Luxord gave his nervous friend a pat on the back. “Besides, think of it this way. You’re the only one who can look at everything going on without having something else you’ve been assigned to do.”  
“I guess so. Thanks, man, that really helped.” And with the plan settled, all they could do was wait and hope nothing would go wrong. "Wait we're doing _what_ at midnight?"  
>>>  
The palace was built of a beautiful white marble, bathed pink in the evening light. As ridiculously poetic as it sounds, it was true. No matter anyone’s opinions of the king’s rule, it could not be denied that the man had excellent taste in castles. There were pillars and towers on all sides, providing a stark contrast to the sharp corners of the main building. The courtyard where the guests were to be dropped off was surrounded by high walls, perfect for keeping the tabloids at bay. The tinted windows of the Organization’s ride were enough to protect the riders’ privacy, which was all Xemnas was really looking for when he picked this driver and vehicle.  
They exited the car in formation. Xemnas took the head, though if anyone hadn’t known it was him, they never would have figured it out. He wore a plumed red musketeer hat with a matching red outfit and cape with it. Upon his face sat a skull mask, the mark of the Red Death.  
Xigbar followed behind him, draped in floor-length black ceremonial robes accented in silver. He too wore a skull mask, although Xigbar’s was not that of a human. It was difficult to mistake the horns that coiled back from his head. Indeed, it was that of the Scapegoat, a guise oddly fitting for the man, though none could say why.  
Marluxia and Larxene took the space behind Xigbar, arms linked and wearing the same haughty expression. Marluxia was clad in a green suit wreathed in flowers, a look others may have called tacky though he made it work. He wore a Venetian styled mask, lined in lace with flowers gracing one side. Larxene wore a deep purple, form-fitting gown with a slit up one side. Her mask was a black wire mask cut in the shape of a butterfly, matching the shawl she had draped over her arms in the fashion of wings.  
Luxord and Demyx took up the rear, only feeling a little miffed about it. Luxord wore a simple white button-down shirt with a black tie, vest, and slacks. His mask was a simple black domino mask with a wide-brimmed hat. It completed the look quite nicely. Demyx was the most confused about what one might wear to a masquerade ball hosted by the king, and that’s what made it fitting. He wore a shimmery blue one piece that flared out around his hands and feet, creating the illusion of running water. His mask, however, was silver, but was adorned in blue sequins and shells as so to match the rest of his ensemble.  
The doorman was a thin, blonde man with a visible chip on his shoulder, holding a clipboard that must have been the guest list. As the group approached the door, he looked up from the clipboard, giving each of them a visible once-over as if looking for a reason not to allow them entrance. “Your invitation? Entry is not permitted without it.”  
Xemnas slowly reached his hand into his pocket, relishing the face journey the doorman went through as he began to realize the group did, indeed, possess a coveted ticket. Anguish turned into downright disappointment as Xemnas produced the familiar yellowed envelope with the cursive scrawl known all too well to the doorman. A ghost of a smirk was seen on Xemnas’s face as he presented the invitation to the doorman with an almost jesting, “Do you mean this invitation?”  
The doorman looked at the group in defeat before getting a new gleam in his eye, straightening up, and taking the invitation. He opened the envelope in the hopes of finding a fault. There was none. He checked the guest list again to make sure they were truly allowed. They were. Unknown to him or not, Lord Ansem had invited them to the ball and surely there must have been a reason. “Unbeknownst to me or not, Lord Ansem has invited you. I hope you enjoy your time,” said the man in a tone which betrayed how much he hoped they didn’t enjoy their time. The group passed without comment, though Demyx waved as he walked past, wincing at the glare he received in turn.  
The castle was no less beautiful on the inside than the outside, though interior decoration has the problem of coming off as gaudier than exterior. The ballroom in which the party was being held was made of the same marble as the exterior, embellished with black stone spiraling through the floor. A grand staircase in the center of the room lead to a balcony that surrounded the room on all sides, allowing a view of the entire ballroom and access to hallways leading to other wings, though all doors leaving the room were guarded as to deter guests from entering forbidden areas. The white of the room was offset by the myriad of colors worn by the room’s inhabitants. Dresses and suits of all colors and fashions littered the room, their owners standing against the walls or twirling about on the main floor. Masks of all varieties hid the identities of those within the castle, indistinguishing friend from foe and partner from stranger.  
The Organization entered the ballroom and split up upon crossing the threshold. Xemnas moved towards the grand staircase with the hopes of catching a glimpse of the man in charge through the sea of masks. Marluxia and Larxene stepped into the sea of couples crossing the dance floor. Demyx and Luxord went towards the refreshments table, though for two very separate reasons.  
Xigbar went up to the balcony. As much as he loved parties, there was something to be said about being on the dance floor without a partner, and rather than go through the whole song and dance of finding one he opted to wait it out until by chance he was approached by a mysterious stranger wishing to sweep him off his feet and into a dance. _As if_, he thought. _Sexy mysterious strangers only happen in movies, and even then, only to hot twenty-something year-olds._ He chuckled to himself. _Might just fuck around and ask Larxene for a dance. Ooh, she’ll be so mad!_  
“Well, what’s a handsome stranger such as yourself doing alone at a party like this? Is your date around here anywhere?” _Oh, you’re shitting me._ Xigbar turned around after hearing the most enchanting voice he’d ever had the pleasure of hearing only to see the most enchanting person he’d ever had the pleasure of seeing. The man was tall, taller than even he, with beautiful dark skin. The man’s eyes were golden, surrounded by a deceptively simple white mask that made the color pop. He wore horns that almost mirrored Xigbar’s own atop his head, and his garb was a mixture of armor pieces and suit material with a half-skirt encircling his waist, entirely in white. All in all, he was the perfect sexy mysterious stranger to come and make Xigbar’s night.  
“Don’t you worry your pretty head about it, stranger. I came with some friends, though they’ve since left me for the dance floor and each other. I’m just here to make sure they don’t get into any trouble. Someone has to have embarrassing photos, after all.” Even with the masks between them, the stranger’s gaze was intense. To Xigbar it was like being at the receiving end of one of Xemnas’s glares, only without all the malice behind it.  
“I’m certain there will be time for blackmailing your friends later. This is a ball; you should be dancing. That is, unless you don’t have a partner? In that case I would be more than happy to join you on the dance floor.”  
Xigbar’s eyebrows rose. This dreamboat of a man was asking _him_ to dance? He was far from a hot twenty-something year-old. “You’re asking me to dance? Me, who chose to watch the dance like some stalker instead of joining in? I’m cure you could do better, stranger.”  
The man shook his head. “Nonsense. If I had wanted someone else then I would not have approached.” He held out his hand. “May I have this dance?”  
Xigbar chuckled to himself, shaking his head as he placed his hand in the other man’s. “Well, who am I to say no to such a request? I gotta say, I didn’t plan on spending my night with a handsome, mysterious stranger. Can I get a name to put with the face, or will I call you stranger for the rest of the night?” Stepping towards his new partner, he placed his hand in the crook of the other man’s elbow and they began to make their way to the stairs.  
The stranger smiled at Xigbar. “Perhaps at the end of the night. A masquerade is an event of mystery. Why give out your true identity at the first person who asks? Certainly you wouldn’t remove your mask were I to ask.” By now they had reached the stairs. Coming down the staircase, Xigbar scanned the crowd for his set of familiar faces. He spotted Demyx making conversation with one of the musicians while they were in between songs. Larxene and Marluxia were no where to be seen, meaning they were either doing their job incredibly well or incredibly poorly. Luxord hadn’t moved from the refreshments table where he seemed to be deep in conversation with the waiter. Xigbar wasn’t going to even bother looking for his Superior._ Why be reminded of responsibility when I could be committing to memory this beautiful man right next to me?_  
They slowly reached the bottom of the stairs, simply relishing being in each other’s company, when the stranger patted Xigbar’s hand and uncrooked his elbow to let it fall. He placed his hand on Xigbar’s shoulder and said, “wait here, if you will. I know a fitting song for this occasion that it would be a shame not to play in such a situation as this.” He left Xigbar at the base of the staircase and moved towards the orchestra (to say he walked would be too mundane, his grace was that of something entirely otherworldly). Whoever he was, he must have been someone of some importance because as he approached the band, they all straightened up, the member Demyx was in conversation with immediately withdrawing to his instrument. Demyx looked around wildly before meeting eyes (meeting eye?) with Xigbar. He cocked his head at the man and shrugged. Xigbar responded by pointing at himself with his thumb and nodding, which garnered him a bewildered look in response, dropped jaw and all. The stranger exchanged a few words with the musicians before returning to where Xigbar remained at the base of the staircase, taking his hand and leading him towards the dance floor. They clasped hands, waiting poised on the floor for the music to begin.  
A violin trill began the piece, and they were off.  
Though there were others around them on all sides, it felt to Xigbar as though he and the stranger were the only two people in the room. The waltz gave the two no room for error with its fast pacing, but the stranger knew his steps and Xigbar was not one to fall behind. To anyone in the room who hadn’t known either of the two men, it would seem as though they had known each other all their lives, and had danced this song many a time.  
Xigbar recognized the song and smiled. “Saint-Saëns, huh? Who knew the mystery man had such excellent taste? I may have to get your number at the end of the night and not just your name.”  
“Well it just so happens that this is my favorite waltz, so I will take that compliment as one to my preferences. Perhaps if the night goes well you may get your wish of seeing me more often.” The stranger gave Xigbar a wry smile as they twirled across the dance floor, weaving in between couples as if creating a tapestry from all the colors worn by the guests and staff alike.  
The hours passed as Xigbar and the stranger danced the night away, getting closer with each passing dance until they were chest-to-chest with their eyes locked. No words were needed between the two of them as they drifted amongst the crowd, holding each other more like reunited lovers than strangers who had only just met.  
It seemed, however, the magic of the encounter was to be broken as the dance had partners breaking apart and finding new partners amongst the other couples that littered the floor. As much as he was loathe to leave his mysterious stranger (when did the man become _his_ stranger? Xigbar surely didn’t know), he was quickly whisked away into the arms of a much more familiar dancer. The stranger had seemingly disappeared, lost in the crowd until they were to meet again.  
“Xigbar, I don’t recall your place in the plan being ‘fall victim to the whims of a handsome stranger,’” said the Superior, raising an unseen eyebrow at his subordinate. “You of all people must remember why we are here.”  
“Of course I remember. We’re here to turn as many of these saps into our thralls as we can, leading to our takeover of the palace, blah blah blah evil vampire things. I know how to have fun and work at the same time, boss. Besides, he seems important, the staff seemed like they held him in pretty high regard when he was talking to ‘em.” The pair spun through the other dancers as the song began to slow.  
“As long as you do not forget why we are here, I do not care what you do. But should you choose not to hold up your end of the plan, there will be consequences.” The song ended.  
“Loud and clear, Superior. Loud and clear.” A bow was made by the subordinate to his Superior before both men went their separate ways, Xemnas returning to wherever he has been prior to this moment and Xigbar moving to the staircase to search for his (that man would be his, you mark his words) mysterious stranger. It was as if he had disappeared into thin air.  
“Are you looking for someone? I’m certain I saw two of your companions on the balcony. They seemed to be trying so hard to enjoy the ball. I can only wonder what’s keeping them from doing so.” From behind Xigbar came that sultry voice he had come throughout the night to love, and he turned to see the stranger standing on the staircase with an arm outstretched. “Come with me, I have something to show you, if you wish to see it.”  
Xigbar looked both ways before placing his hand to his chest and giving the man an exaggerated “who, me? Why, I’d be honored to.” He placed his hand in the stranger’s. “Can I ask where we’re going or is that a surprise too?”  
The man gave him a knowing smile. “I suppose I can oblige you that. We are going to the castle’s private gardens. I have some things to say to you that would be better said away from prying eyes.” He bent down and kissed Xigbar’s hand as he walked down to reach the same level. Xigbar’s eye widened as he followed the man towards an empty hallway guarded by a large man with wavy auburn hair. “Hello, Aeleus. My guest and I will be retiring for the evening. Do give His Majesty my regards.” The guard now known as Aeleus nodded and let them pass. They made their way down the hall, turning every so often as they made their way through the winding corridors towards the garden. The door at the end of the hall was unassuming, beautiful but not anything special for a castle, especially this one. What was on the other side, however, proved how Radiant Gardens got its name.  
In the center of the courtyard was a fountain, spraying water high up into the air to mist over the lilies that grew in its base. The path rounded around the fountain, diverging like spokes on a wheel to branch out into other parts of the garden. The flowers were in full bloom, each reaching towards the moon for its precious light. The colors, though obscured by the darkness, seemed to glow under the moonlight. Xigbar allowed himself to be led towards the fountain, marveling in the beauty of the garden. They sat down at the fountain, the man across from him releasing Xigbar’s hand and folding both of his in his lap. He smiled and spoke.  
“Did you have a good time tonight? There was some trouble setting everything up but I hope it was all worth it in the end.” He removed his mask, placing it next to him on the fountain wall. Xigbar looked at the man across from him with a deep appreciation, and it wasn’t just because he was gorgeous.  
“Ansem, babe, this was the most fun I’d had in a long while. You know the ‘mysterious stranger’ act is always a classic, especially at a party like this! How’d you get the golden ticket in? Has our good king been up to a little less good than the people believe?” he chuckled, taking off his own mask and giving his partner a toothy grin.  
Ansem smiled, his mouth stretching wider than it should have. “The so-called ‘good king’ has been meddling with powers he doesn’t understand. It will not be long until his heart belongs to me and this land falls to the darkness.” He gestured with a hand, each finger tipped in a claw to match his visage that was slowly growing more monstrous. The pupils of his eyes bled out until his eyes were a pure yellow, his feet becoming hooves as a snakelike tail wound out from his backside. “I hope the so-called Organization will have no qualms with this.”  
Xigbar reached out a hand to hold Ansem’s. “Oh, they just want to take over the country and rule it from the shadows. Not an entirely original plan, I know. They didn’t even suspect me of being the one to have delivered the invitation, even when I was the only one who was even remotely interested in going. They shouldn’t be a problem for your plans. Hell, if we mention the whole ‘throwing the land into darkness’ bit they might even be on board, not that we need them.” Xigbar’s grin grew to reveal the points of his fangs. “You’d think with how many times we’ve run this con that someone would eventually figure it out. I guess that’s what a thousand years does for ya, keeps everything fresh.”  
Ansem slid closer to Xigbar, placing his arm around his partner’s shoulders and being wary not to knock him with his growing horns, now revealed to be a part of his body and not simply part of the costume. “My love, you know I will always seek you out when I am in this realm.” He placed a kiss on the other man’s cheek, drawing him closer. “It only helps that the greed of mortals draws me into this realm more often than it used to so we can meet like this, on nights like these, to make up for that lost time.”  
Xigbar opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the striking of a bell signaling the hour. He waited for the bell to finish its chime, signaling a much later hour than he believed it to be. “Oh, midnight already? It’s a shame for the night to be cut short. You know midnight was when they were going to start the fun.” His fangs glinted in the moonlight as he laughed a wicked laugh. “Oh, if I had a soul to damn, I’d summon you myself but I know that’s not how it works. Good thing these mortals don’t know what’s good for them, huh?” A scream was heard from the castle. “Well, I’m sure I can stay out here a little longer. With all the fun they’ll be having it won’t kill them to let me have a little fun of my own.” He leaned into his partner’s side, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder. He looked up at Ansem, receiving a matching look of adoration. They looked into each other’s eyes before sharing a kiss, both mindful of the other’s fangs. The screams from the main castle grew until they were echoing throughout the garden. Xigbar pulled away from his partner, grinning that wicked grin. “Happy Halloween, babe.”  
Ansem smiled back, his own smile much more sinister but still full of love. “Happy Halloween, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here's the long one maybe. I'm a slut for masquerades so when I saw you wanted bad guy shenanigans I immediately went to "crashing a fancy party" and everything else came like way later. The phone convos between Xiggy and Ansem SOD came to me ngl, in a dream. I was trying to find a way to explain that they definitely knew each other without backloading it, and those hit me. 
> 
> The masquerade outfits are taken from a whole bunch of places. Xemnas is the Red Death from POTO, specifically the one that wears the giant hat (I've never actually seen POTO but I know what I'm about for this one).  
Xigbar I placed in essentially foreteller robes and his mask was one i saw at a halloween party a few weeks back that was like, a goat skull with a tiny bird skull on the forehead? if that makes sense? I tried to find a link but I Could Not locate it. It's real I promise.  
Marluxia is an Arizona green tea can. That's it. I figured if anyone could rock the green tea look it'd be him.  
Larxene's outfit is based off my own prom outfit (except goth). We had a masquerade themed prom and I wore a cute purple dress with butterfly wings and a filigree [mask](https://www.ebay.com/c/1463150305).  
Luxord's I just played off of a vegas dealer's aesthetic (but I was too afraid of going the playing card route for the risk of attracting homestucks). In the end I decided on Zorro instead and added the hat because it felt better.  
Demyx's gave me trouble. Tbh I completely made it from scratch cause i just didn't know. He's a water nymph or smth it's not important don't worry about it.
> 
> The description of the castle is partially based on the actual RG castle and partially on Neuschwanstein, my own favorite castle (which upon looking at the two of them, I noticed some similarities).
> 
> The song Ansem gets the musicians to play is Danse Macabre by Camille Saint-Saens. Nice spooky waltz, good song overall.
> 
> The ballroom is based on the ballroom from the masquerade scene from the POTO movie (yes I know I just said I've never seen it. I watched the clip of the scene on youtube).
> 
> The garden I didn't use any references. I didn't want to use the actual RG gardens because they are just. so big. and how can you have a tender moment in a not-enclosed area? It just doesn't work?
> 
> Ansem's outfits I based on some of your artwork (because tbh you're like the leading expert on how to dress this man). His masquerade outfit is based on [this one](https://xehanortsreport.tumblr.com/post/183598814606/ansem-is-king-of-darkness-and-the-night-luxu-is) and his demon from is based on [this one](https://xehanortsreport.tumblr.com/post/187383978636/a-more-complicated-explicitly-monstery). I gave him a mask because as handsome as he is, you still can't come to a masquerade without one.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry about posting it so late!


End file.
